Courage
by FoxKid1302
Summary: AU. Warning: Turtlecest. Read at your own risk. Leo made his confession. How will Raph respond?


- "I love you."

Those three words were so simple, yet the impact they made was so devastating. Raph stood there completely speechless as Leo's words continued to echo in his ears. All this time, all this chance, and he chose _now_ to tell him...

- "When? How?" - He asked, knowing perfectly well the answer.

- "Since the first day I was assigned to your team. You saved my life countless times."

- "Yer my wingman. Ya got my back, I gotcha."

- "It's more than that" - Leo clenched his fists. Telling the turtle he loved how he felt was harder than any mission he ever received. But he had to tell him now, or he'd never have the chance again - "You're strong. Having you as my senior is the sole reason why I keep myself going, breaking my own limit. I swore to myself that I'll follow you to the end, until..."

- "... Until I decided ta take on that solo mission the other day." - Raph finished the sentence for him.

- "General Tramixus shouldn't bother to ask for volunteer. He knew you'd be the first one to step forward."

- "That's who I am Leo. Imagine, being one of the only four turtles that can ever get the chance ta fly. I can't even dream about a day I can die for my country in the sky."

- "I know. That's why I fell for you, and I need you to know that before it's too late. Nothing can change your mind now, but at least now you know why I was so obsessed about protecting you. I'm sorry for this one time, I can't have your back."

Leo turned around, not a moment too soon when tear fell from his blurry eyes. After tomorrow, he could never see him again. A suicide mission wouldn't expect any survivor. The only good thing about this was that Leo didn't have to hear the answer. He didn't need to. Whether Raph rejected him or not, he knew how his wingman felt about him whenever they soared through the rain of bullets. Leo started to walked away. He couldn't shake Raph's spirit now. The emerald needed to be at top condition to carry out this mission. No matter how much Leo loved him, he couldn't let his feeling ruin this mission, for it meant ruining this whole war.

What the forest green turtle didn't expect, was a hug from behind when he hadn't took more than five steps. Raph's giant arms enveloped Leo, pulling him closer to the embrace and took all breath from him.

- "Thank you, Leo. Ya finally say it." - Raph whispered to his ear.

- "Raph...?"

- "Ya think I'm strong, but I ain't. I am strong 'cause ya were there for me. I ain't stronger than ya, 'cause I can't even tell ya how much I love ya."

Leo's knees buckled at those words, he had to lean on Raph to steady himself. Raph knew, he knew it from the beginning. Leo's emerald fortress wasn't invincible after all, but that's why he's here for him, at least until sunrise, ending their first, and also last moment together.

Raph quickly turned Leo around so they could kiss. Their first kiss for each other. God knows how long they both yearned for this moment. Leo flung his arms around the bigger turtle, feeling the muscles flexed under the uniform. Their hungry kiss set free the passion that's been imprisoned for so long. Raph released his lips only to bite down at the forest green neck. Leo's moan echoed throughout the hangar as he tightened his grip on his crush.

They didn't have much time until someone find out that they're not in their quarter. Scooping up his melting brain, Leo pushed Raph further inside and to the ground. Raph caught on fast when he tore off the smaller turtle's uniform. Right now, all they cared about was how to enjoy their final moment to the fullest. The faint moonlight through the windows barely revealed Leo's naked form, but that alone sent shiver down Raph's spine. He was about to tear his own cloth when Leo caught his hands:

- "Keep it on. I want to marvel you just like this, just the way you are."

- "And I want ta feel ya as close as I can. Nothing gets in my way."

With one swift movement, Raph turned the fabric covering him into rag. Leo dived down to the emerald skin, feeling the heat radiating from it. His senior was warm, so warm Leo thought he's burning. He never had the chance to feel Raph this close, and he was not about to let this feeling go. Running the tongue on the rough but sensitive skin, Leo was rewarded by a long churr, vibrating through the bigger turtle beneath him. He felt the calloused emerald hands gripping his sides, making him churr in return.

Raph suddenly flipped him over, looming over him. Their breaths quickened as Raph continued his assault of nib and bite on Leo. He moved slowly downward, until he found the bulge housing his wingman's hidden member. Leo dropped down in shudder when he felt his tail pinched, only to gasp the very next moment when his erection was devoured by his senior. Raph's tongue ravished his cock, toying with the tip and moving down its length. Leo's head hit the concrete as the wet appendage reached the base, fully took him to the hilt.

All thoughts were sucked dry from him as Raph moved up and down his turtlehood. He couldn't care less about anything else, be it the war, or the fact that this was the last time he could ever see Raph again. In this moment, he was the happiest turtle on Earth as his crush building up pressure at his groin. His endless moan and churr only encouraged the emerald turtle to suck harder, to move faster, pushing him closer to his climax.

- R... Raph... I... _Aahh_... I...

Leo never finished his warning, since Raph suddenly gave him one powerful suck at the tip, exploding the bomb inside him. Shot after shot, he orgasmed into the turtle he loved most, filling his mouth to the brim, his whole body shook through the pleasure. Raph was more than eager to accept his seed, milking him to the last drop. The sweet, yet salty taste of Leo's essence, adding to his smell scrambled the bigger turtle's brain and made him dropped down without realizing. Giving one last lick at the deflated cock, Raph turned off all the muscle in Leo's body and let him slumped on his shell.

- "At least I can take part of ya with me tomorrow." - Raph climbed back up to look Leo in the eye.

In the darkness of the hangar, those raven orbs stared up to him, idolized him. Raph saw these eyes glancing at him from time to time, but he never mustered up the courage to confront their owner. He could fly head on to a fully armed fleet without fear, knowing his wingman was right next to him. But somehow the thought of saying the three words sentence frightened him, and now he knew why: All this time, the one who's been keeping a hold of his bravery was Leonardo. Leo was the one giving him the courage, not the other way around...

The said turtle lifted his shaking arms up, pulling Raph closer to him:

- "I never know you're so selfish. You have part of me to remember by, and I have nothing."

- "I can fix that for ya. I never intend ta go without leaving ya something ta remember me."

How could he when Leo devoted his life to him, body and soul. Easing himself between Leo's legs, Raph gently spread them apart.

- "Raph...?"

- "Do ya want this, Leo? I already hurt ya by agreeing ta the mission. I don't..."

- "Raph!" - Leo reached up to cup his cheek - "I'd take everything you offer me. Fill me with everything you've got... my love."

Raph's heart melted as he leaned in to the touch. He unconsciously put one finger in his mouth, coating it nicely with saliva and what's left of Leo's juice. Carefully reached down his lover's entrance, Raph slowly pushed in.

- "_Aahh!_"

The whole emerald body froze. It couldn't be...

- "Raph... Don't... stop! It's... now or never!"

Raph bit his lip to hold back his own tear. The virginity Leo offered him was more than anything he deserved. He plunged down on those trembling lips, making Leo temporary forget the pain of being breached. The smaller turtle held Raph's head tight, relaxing his muscle as much as possible, letting himself being fingered properly. Raph went in thoroughly, stretching him at best he could. He wanted Leo to hold dear to this sensation, this memory. It would be all he could left behind for Leo. Eased in deeper with another finger, Raph felt Leo jerked up, a loud churr erupted from his throat.

- "_Aahh_... What the...?" - Leo gasped.

- "Some kinda nerves... It makes ya feel good, ain't it?"

Leo only nodded, squirming to get more of Raph's fingers in him. The emerald turtle couldn't hold back a chuckle:

- "Easy, tiger! I got something better for ya ta take."

Pulling out, Raph spit a good amount of saliva into his hand, then brought it down to the throbbing erection that's been leaking pre-cum for a while. He made sure to cover it whole before brining it to Leo's entrance. Raph stopped to look up at his lover's eyes. Even right now, he still needed his sharing courage to do what he was about to do. Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's waist, pulling him in. Their eyes never left each other as the wingman taking in inch by inch the length of his senior, now lover. The moment Raph pushed all the way in, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He pulled Leo to his arms, and started to cry. He wasn't the turtle people used to know and admire anymore, not the fighter pilot that reigned over his enemies by terror. He was just Raphael, a turtle madly in love with his partner, spending their last night in each other's arms. For the first time in his life, he admitted his own fear. He didn't want to lose Leo, not when they were finally together. Leo also had his arms around him, whispering:

- "It sucks, isn't it? This is exactly how I felt when you stepped up to accept this suicide mission. But that's who you are. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself either. Beside..." - Leaning back so their eyes met, Leo smiled in tear - "... You will always be here, in my heart. Now will you do something or not?"

Raph slowly nodded, giving his lover a quick kiss and starting to move. His deflating cock inside Leo was pumped back to full erection in no time, filling his inside. Leo could felt his inner wall scrapped at the boning turtlehood. God! This felt so good. For a moment he thought he could even fly to heaven without his wings. Each thrust sent electric shock through his body, making him shudder. Moan and churr flooded out from him as Raph picked up the pace, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him again and again, setting off firework in the back of his eyes. It also pumped something else to his limping cock, making it rock hard again.

- "Raph... R-Raph... More... Harder..."

His lover complied immediately, driving them both closer to the finish line. Raph leaned down to capture their lips, at the same time thrust in one last time, climaxed. That final shot set Leo free too, as they shook violently through their release. The wall clamping down around the emerald green cock made Raph pumped all his seed into Leo, while the forest green turtle felt his own juice gatling out from his rod to all over his plastron. Raph put both forearms down either side of Leo's head, keeping him from crushing his precious wingman with his weight. He felt their beaks touched and their eyes on each other. No more word was needed, as golden orbs stared down to black peals. Even though this was their only night together, neither of them had anything to regret. They lived to the fullest that night...

... Or so they thought.

- "Took you guys long enough." - A low voice rumbled not too far away.

Raph and Leo almost hit the ceiling as they realized whose voice was that. Traximus calmly turned on his flashlight, showing them in a mess of what's left of their uniform and covering in Leo's semen.

- "General?! I... We... How long have ya been there?" - Raph went through a series of emotions in a flash, and decided to settle down on anger.

- "Long enough. Can't say I enjoyed your love-making, but it beats seeing you guys stalking each other out everyday." - The Triceraton huffed.

- "You knew?" - They both asked incredulously.

- "Nothing happens in my fleet without me knowing about it. Now clean yourself up and get to bed. You both have a long day tomorrow."

- "Both? What do you mean?" - Leo slowly asked, didn't dare to get his hope up.

- "If you really think I would send my best fighter airman alone to enemy's territory, I'll send the footage of you guys banging each other to the whole internet. The two of you will go with me and my personal team. This mission will be a blast, Raphael."

Both turtles were rendered speechless when Traximus turned off the light and walked out of the hangar. Rah muttered, loud enough for the Triceraton to hear:

- "Thanks Trax... for setting us up."

- "Think nothing of it... old friend."

Left alone, Raph hugged his lover tightly, his smile bright enough to compare with the moon.

- "The whole fleet probably knows about us."

- "W-what?" - Leo stuttered.

- "There's no way that dinosaur could pull that off alone. He had ta let them know ta make sure I'm the only one volunteered."

- "Or he just risked lying to his own soldiers. You guys are on par when it comes to do reckless things." - Leo buried his face to Raph's chest.

- "Ya got that right. Now, let's go get some sleep. I need ya ta cover my rear tomorrow."

- "Don't I always?" - Leo smirked, pulling their bodies up.

- "I love ya, Leo." - Raph whispered to his ear, feeling himself as light as a feather for finally able to say those words.

- "I love you too, Raph." - Came the reply...


End file.
